


Trespass

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Slash, catty behavior, episode s02ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know why I did this. I am actually ashamed. Ok, I'm not, but I know I should be.  
> If you are a Lori Weston fan, you should back out. Now. Quickly.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Coda for Ki'ilua
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

“ _Oh no the hell she didn't! She's been here all of what, three months, and she she thinks she somehow moved to the top of the food chain? We've been shot at, some of us sustaining wounds, a bullet tore through flesh, but this broad thinks she gets to hug him? Has she lost her dumb blond mind?”_

 

Danny stared ahead, focused on keeping his lips from skinning back and snarling at that anorexic poacher known as Weston. He had grudgingly accepted her into their close knit circle, which he was rethinking, thanks to a woman named Jenna Kaye, but this? She had not only crossed the line, she had stomped on it, defaced it, and trampled into his territory.

 

Eviction time.

 

**

 

It would be morning before they could fly home, having completed their humanitarian mission. For the time being, they were holed up in a hotel, which Danny was sure was just a shack with a sign thrown on it. It had indoor plumbing, so that was one notch in the positive column.

 

Steve was sacked out on the bed, his arms wrapped around his tender torso, protecting himself instinctively. Danny was wide awake, lounging in a bamboo chair, studying his partner intently. He had told the fool not to go, damn near begged, well as close as Danny Williams would ever get. Jersey guys didn't beg for anything. They cajoled. They coaxed. They persuaded. If all that failed, they beat your ass until you had an epiphany.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

“What took so long? Did you have to _make_ the damn ice, Ko...” he cut himself off when he opened the door and saw the she-devil outside.

 

“I...,” Lori absently tugged at a stray strand of bleached hair. (It had to be bleached, because she definitely appeared that type to Danny, who may or may not have been biased by rage.)

 

“Yes?” Kono may not have been back with the ice yet, but Danny could drop the temperature on his own.

 

“I wanted to check on him.”

 

“He's sleeping,” Danny informed her curtly. “After what he's endured, rest is the least of his needs at this moment. When he awakens, I will inform him you were so kind as to inquire about his well-being.”

 

When Lori made no movement to vacate his space, Danny decided she needed a bit of nudge. “We'll see you in the morning.”

 

The wind blew the door shut. Really.

 

Just as Danny was settling back in his chair to do more Steve-gazing, Kono popped in with a bag of ice.

She was whistling and smirking, making Danny raise the eyebrow of suspicion.

 

She quietly placed the bag on the table, fondly smiled in her boss's direction, then turned to leave, but not before snickering and imparting her opinion. “Cold, brah. And I don't mean the ice.”

 

“Go to bed, Kono!”

 

Kono closed the door behind her, but the whole damn village heard her cackling like a lunatic.

 

–

 

Steve, Mr. 'Unless I am dead, I am perfectly fine and do not need help from a mere mortal' had limped and swayed to the plane the next morning then gratefully threw himself into a seat. Danny was right behind, ranting non stop. Steve, for some unknown, probably insane reason, was smiling dopily. Of course, he was on dope, so Danny wasn't sure Steve even knew what planet he was on. Sure, it was only Tylenol, but this is a man who refused to take even Nyquil, relying on weird teas and all natural pills Danny could not even pronounce sometimes. His system was probably having a damn rave.

 

Danny made sure Steve was comfortable before getting ready to take his own seat next to Steve when the harpy materialized.

 

“Do you mind if I sit there?” she asked sweetly, trying to smile innocently.

 

“Uhh, actually...”

 

Chin placed a hand on her shoulder, and disarmed her with a mix of charm and faux dire need of assistance. “Would you mind helping Kono, Joe, and me go over the intel? There's a lot and we need all the eyes we can get.”

 

Danny did not miss the narrowed eyes Chin threw his way.

 

“ _Well,” Danny thought,” fuck Chin and his judgement. He and his perfect cheekbones can bite me.”_

 

“Dannoooo,” Steve called groggily.

 

“While I should ignore your pitiful pleas, considering _I_ tried to prevent this, _I_ will let my compassion for my fellow man win out this time and forgive you.”

 

Steve grabbed onto Danny's arm as soon as he was seated, put his head on Danny's shoulder and...did he just fucking _purr_.

 

Chin, who Danny secretly thought was some type of mystical being, genetic experiment gone way too right, or possibly an alien, did not miss the sound or actions, grinning at a beaming Kono over Lori, who was hunched over satellite photos.

 

–

When they landed in Hawaii, Lori, again, thrust herself all up in their mix.

 

“McGarrett? Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Before Steve could even reply, Danny was grabbing his arm in a proprietary manner and letting her know the score. Seriously, what was he going to have to do? _Shoot her?_

 

“We'll be on stand down for a few days while we get everything together and let this lunkhead heal. Chin, go celebrate your last days as a free man. Kono, please refrain from starring in any more youtube videos. Weston, umm...have fun?”

 

“You need rest, too, Danny,” she pointed out. “I slept on the plane. I can take the first shift, so you can get some sleep.”

 

Danny did not miss her hopeful smile.

 

“I'm taking him home, put him to bed, and mooch his cable. It won't be the first time.”

 

While Danny led Steve away, Kono was seething to Chin,”It was one time! It's not like my clothes came off!”

 

Chin just opened his arms and waited for her to fall against him.

 

Sometimes people just needed a hug.

 

–

 

Danny was watching Jerseylicious, imagining he was back home. He had to take comfort where he could find it. It was either that or Jersey Shore, so the lesser of two evils prevailed.

 

“Hey, Danno.”

 

“Hey,” Danny quickly flipped the channel to ESPN. “How ya feeling?”

 

“Like I was hit by a truck. Then a train.”

 

“Better then?” 

 

“Asshole.”

 

Danny grinned.

 

Steve joined him on the couch, his eyes suddenly shifty and landing everywhere Danny wasn't.

 

“What?” Danny demanded.

 

“I...we...look, the team has to get along...”

 

“ _We_ do. Need I remind you we all risked death, or even worse, being someone's bitch for the rest of our natural lives to extract your _crazy_ ass from a country run by a _crazy_ man because you went in on a _crazy_ mission?”

 

“No. Really, I remember.”

 

“Good! The next time you decide you are going off on one of your GI Joe vacations, you think about this. If you ever even _entertain_ the idea of pulling something this damned stupid again, I will shoot you in the leg.”

 

“You will go to jail.”

 

“I'll claim the gun came out of holster during my attempts to restrain you while the men in white coats were on their way to put you in a hug yourself jacket and give you a nice vacation in a padded cell until you got your head out of your ass and discovered a sense of self-preservation!” By that time, Danny was off the couch, pacing, flailing away.

 

“Weston is a part of the team. I was out of it, but I remember you being a dick to her.”  


“You,” Danny waved his finger in Steve's face warningly,” do not get to say anything. Your Batman hallucination is why we have the glorified babysitter spying on us!”

 

“I know that! You think I don't know she is nothing more than the governor's mole?”

 

“Don't ask me to evaluate your cognitive reasoning abilities right now, Steven. North. KOREA!”

 

“Ok, I admit, I made a mistake...”

 

Danny whirled, leaning over, his face right in Steve's. “A. Mistake?”

 

“I...”

 

“Do not speak. I dare you to even _breathe_ loudly right now. A mistake is...accidently wearing brown socks because it was dark and you thought they were black or...”

 

“Who has brown socks?”

 

“One more time. I _dare_ you.” If the menacing, malicious vibes emanating from Danny had not...helped Steve decide to give Danny the, not that he was frightened, because SeALs did not have that emotion, the stormy blue eyes would have done it.

 

“You went into a country, that is hostile to _everyone,_ on an unsanctioned mission with a traitorous, lovesick bitch.”

 

“She's _dead_ because of her mistake!” Steve could not believe the vitriol spewing from his partner.

 

“Want to know a secret? If Wo Fat hadn't killed her, she still wouldn't have made the trip home.”

 

“Danny...”

 

“No! Just NO! She traded you for someone else. She knew she was leading you to your death. That makes her just as guilty as the person who actually kills you. If we had gone in there and found you dead and her alive, I'd have evened it out. You can judge me all you want, but you tell me, if the tables were turned, I was being held and you found me dead because of her, you would have been able to walk away. TELL ME!”

 

Steve refused to answer.

 

“I went on a suicide mission. I didn't think I was coming home. I admit that. But if you did, then it wasn't a total loss, you know.” Danny's voice softened a bit on the last words and he his cheeks were tinted with pink.

 

“Don't do that again.”

 

“Save you? Sorry, Steven, but if someone tries to take you from me, I will not promise not to do exactly what you and I both know I am going to do.”

 

Understanding brightened Steve's eyes. “You're jealous.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes, too emotionally drained to muster a facade and duck behind it. He had faced down Wo Fat and his trigger happy buddies. How could dealing with an emotionally stunted man child be more harrowing?

 

“I just said, if someone tries to take you away from me, I am going to get you back.”

 

“You were really worried?”

 

Danny gave Steve the eye roll his oblivity deserved. “No. I got shot at, **again** , because I had free time. Of course, you dunce! I love you!”

 

Steve's face went slack, his mouth partly open and his eyes a bit crossed.

 

“Does the L word send you into stand-by mode, Mr Cyberdyne?”

 

“Wha?”

 

“Really?” Danny finally straightened up at his knee's behest. “Who hasn't seen at least one of those movies?”

 

“Which movies?”

 

“You...there is something wrong with you!”

 

“If there wasn't, I wouldn't love you, too.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“But,” Steve held up a placating hand,” as your boss, I have to ask you treat Weston with professional courtesy.”

 

“Pffft. As long as she stays out of my way, we're good. Professionally, you run the show. Personally, she better back off.”

 

“Do I have a say in this?”

 

Danny plopped down next to Steve, grinning. “Hell no! We've seen what happens when we let you make decisions for yourself.”

 

\--

 

After a week and a half off, the team was back in the office. Weston was doing her best to insinuate herself into Steve's space.

 

Danny? He was a top defense and all of her passes were intercepted.

 

After several days of watching the hag, as Danny called her when he and Steve were alone, work the concerned eyes and grabby hands, Danny decided the direct approach was the only approach.

 

After witnessing Lori offering to take Steve to lunch, Danny burst into the office. “Hey babe, we still have some of that amazing risotto left over. Why don't we do lunch at home?”

 

Kono yelled from her office,”Do we get another three hour lunch?”

 

“Can it Kalakaua!” Danny bellowed.

 

“How about two?” That was Chin.

 

“Let me guess, Malia is off today?”

 

“Irrelevant,” Chin offered much too quickly.

 

“Of for...just take the rest of the damn day off! All of you!” Steve glared Danny down. “You. With me!”

 

“Am I in trouble, _sir_?” Danny managed to make the question sound lascivious.

 

“Look, Lori, Danno, well...he's kinda...this is new and...you understand.” Steve threw the last words over his shoulder as Danny dragged him out of the office.

 

Lori, alone by that point, nodded sadly. “Loud and clear, Commander. Loud and clear.”

 

 


End file.
